I Love You Noona
by Lee MingKyu
Summary: Biarkan dosa ini mengalir dalam tubuhku... asal kau tetap mencintaiku Noona... GS, Oneshoot, Kyumin, sequel? Review please!


**I Love You Noona**

**Oneshoot**

**Rated M**

**Kyumin**

**Disclaimer: semua milik Tuhan, but this ff is mine**

**Warning: GS, typo(s), bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan segala sesuatu pada kekurangan author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Aku mencintainya... sangat mencintainya.._**

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyar mimpi seorang _namja_ di atas tempat tidurnya. Sang _namja_ yang masih bergulat dalam tidurnya sontak mulai membuka matanya namun seketika matanya kembali tertutup kala dia masih ingin melanjutkan mimpinya.

"Yak! Kyu! Ayo cepat bangun _Dongsaeng_! Kau akan terlambat sekolah jika tidak segera bangun! _aish_, siapa yang akan mengantarkankku ke tempat kuliah?" teriak seorang _yeoja_ dari luar kamar membuat sang _dongsaeng_ mau tak mau membuka retina coklatnya dan segera menghampiri pintu yang di ketuk keras oleh sang _yeoja._

Saat pintu terbuka, "Baiklah _Noona_, aku sudah bangun sekarang" ujar sang _namja _membuat _Noona_nya ini berdecak sebal.

"Cepat kau segera mandi dan lekas sarapan! Aku bisa telat dosenku akan menghukumku gara-gara kau!"

Kyuhyun, sang _Dongsaeng _mengangguk malas. Saat sang _Noona_, Sungmin, ingin segera beranjak dari sana,tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan segera mengunci tatapan cantik itu.

"_Ck_, apa lagi?" ujar Sungmin dengan malas.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil berujar halus, "_Morning kiss Sungmin Noona_..."

"_Aish..."_ dan saat itulah Sungmin segera memegang pipi Kyuhyun dan segera mengecup bibirnya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak puas hanya kecupan saja, dengan segera menahan tengkuk Sungmin dan memulai sesi ciuman yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**_Cinta ini salah... tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya..._**

.

.

.

"Kami berangkat Eomma! Appa!"

"_Neee..._ hati-hati di jalan"

Setelah sarapan dan berpamitan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera berangkat mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan batas waktu amannya. Sang _Eomma _beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengahampiri sang suami mengingat ia juga harus pergi ke kantor.

"Aku tak menyangka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang sudah dewasa namun tetap berkelakuan seperti anak usia 10 tahun"

Sang _Appa_ tergelak, "Haha, mereka memang seperti itu_ yeobbo_, lagipula mereka tetap akur dan tetap bersama walau usia tidak menunjukkan mereka dewasa"

"Hhh, aku jadi khawatir jika mereka lengket dan tidak bisa di pisahkan karena mereka selalu bersama, lama-lama Sungmin tidak menikah juga"

"Biarkan saja mereka, mereka memang lengket seperti sepasang kekasih saja" ujar sang_ Appa._

_Oh tak taukah kau Tuan Cho, jika mereka memang benar-benar sepasang kekasih?_

.

.

.

.

**_Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sayang, sampai waktu yang memisahkan kita..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Ah! K-kyuu! Lebih cepat...!" teriak _yeoja _sambil merasakan kenikmatan tiada dari dari benda besar tumpul itu saat ia harus duduk dipangku berhadapan dengan seorang _namja_ yang terus memasukkan milikknya ke dalam lubang sang _yeoja_ dan terus mencium lehernya.

Sungmin, yang berteriak itu segera memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan menarik paksa kepala Kyuhyun hingga terjadi ciuman lagi. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin menciumnya karena rasa sakit bercampur nikmat dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

"Ka-kau... masih sempit sempit sayang..." Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan dengan cepat ia menancapkan benda tumpul itu dan menggerakkannya dengan brutal.

"Akh! Ah... Kyuuu.. aku tidak tahan lagi!" desahan itu membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan cairannya segera kedalam lubang Sungmin saat sentakan terakhir dan teriakkan teak terelakkan dari keduanya.

Nafas memburu, tubuh masih menempel dan bermandikan peluh membuat keduanya tersenyum sesaat. "Saranghae Noona..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang masih dihela kasar.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun, menatap dalam iris kecoklatan _Dongsaeng_nya itu, "Nado saranghae..."

Kyuhyun terkikik kecil, "Kau cantik _Noona_, sekalipun kau mendesah di atas atau bawahku kau tetap cantik"

Sungmin memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun, "Pabbo, kau menggombal disaat yang tidak tepat"

"Aish, kau menyakitiku _Noona_..."

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, "Biarkan saja, Karena kau, aku tidak bisa kuliah hari ini, kau juga tidak sekolahkan"

"Oh hanya sehari ini saja, tadi kita memang terlambat saat macet di jalan, lebih baik tidak usah masuk sajakkan? lagipula kita tidak bisa setiap hari berhubungan intim seperti ini" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil diatasnya.

Plak! "Singkirkan otak mesummu dari ucapanmu! Aku pasti ditanyakan oleh dosenku Kyu!" Sungmin memukul kepalanya–lagi.

"Aduh... kau menyakitiku lagi..."

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Lebih tepatnya Sungmin yang lebih memilih diam. Sampai Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

"Sungmin... aku ingin lagi, maukah kita melanjutkannya di hotel saja?" tanyanya.

Sungmin melotot kaget, "Tidak mau! Aku lelah Kyu! Kau sudah melakukannya dua kali tadi!"

"Oh ayolah _Noona_... disini sempit jika melakukannya di dalam mobil. Lebih baik di ranjang saja"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau! Kalau kau ingin, lakukan saja sendiri! Aku ingin pulang saja!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Fuhh, baik, kita pulang, tetapi aku akan tetap meminta jatahnya nanti malam okay?" sambil melihat jam di tangan kirinya, "Sepertinya ini sudah jam pulang sekolahku, berarti aman sekarang"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu berpikir sebentar sebelum melihat tubuh dirinya yang masih tertaut oleh tubuh Kyuhyun dan melihat sekitar pakaian-pakaian mereka berantakan, 'Ini gila' batin Sungmin sebelum menarik tubuhnya yang masih tertaut.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Hmm?"

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo..."

.

.

.

.

.

**_Aku ini adikkmu... kau kakakku... tapi mengapa perasaan ini tidak bisa ditahan?_**

.

.

.

.

"Omo! Kenapa dengan seragam kalian? Kalian seperti dikejar-kejar hantu saja berkeringat dan basah seperti itu" kaget Nyonya Cho melihat dua buah hatinya baru saja pulang dengan wajah yang kusut dan pakaian yang basah oleh keringat serta berantakan.

"Tidak apa_ Eomma, _karena Kyuhyun menjahiliku dengan aku yang mengejar mobilnya aku terpaksa mengejarnya, kejam sekali kan _Eomma?_" keluh Sungmin yang sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan saja dari kejadian yang _sebenarnya_.

"Ya Tuhan! Cho Kyuhyun! kau berulah lagi?"

"Oh bagus, aku yang salah lagi..." kalah Kyuhyun. ia yakin _Acting_nya pasti berhasil.

Sang Ibunda menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah, kali ini _Eomma_ memaafkanmu lagi Cho kecil, sekarang kalian masuk ke kamar kalian dan mandilah secepatnya, tubuh kalian bau sekali"

Dua insan ini sejenak menegang satu sama lain mendengar kata 'tubuh yang bau' oleh ibunya, dengan cepat mereka mengangguk dan segera ke lantai atas untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Cklek! Terdengar suara pintu dikunci dari dalam saat berada di kamar Sungmin, "Kyu! Kenapa kau di dalam kamarku?" Sungmin kaget kala Kyuhyun yang notabenenya sudah punya kamar sendiri tetapi dengan seenaknya ia masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya pula.

"Kenapa? Lagipula aku setiap hari selalu tidur denganmukan?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau gila! Aku ingin mandi! Jika kau ingin mandi pakailah kamar mandimu sendiri!"

"Aku memang ingin mandi..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendekati tubuh Sungmin sampai hampir tidak ada jarak lagi, "Denganmu..."

Sungmin melotot kaget dan diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum ia sadar dari kekagetannya dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju ke kamar mandi, "Sudahlah, aku ingin cepat-cepat 'membersihkan diri'..."

Saat Sungmin sadar, "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

.

"Kyuuhh... oohhh..~ " desah Sungmin tak henti. Ya, saat mereka berdua kedalam kamar mandi, selain untuk membersihkan diri Kyuhyun juga ingin menikmati _jatah_ yang tertunda oleh Sungmin. dengan Kyuhyun yang mengangkat Sungmin hingga punggungnya menempel dengan dinding ia segera menancapkan little Cho ke dalam hole Sungmin sambil diguyur oleh _shower_ yang menyala.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya kembali juniornya dengan cepat sambil menghisap nipple Sungmin dan menyedotnya tanpa ampun seakan payudara Sungmin yang besar itu memiliki air susu yang banyak dan bisa dihisap olehnya. Sedangkan Sungmin juga tak henti-hentinya mendesah bahkan berteriak tanpa memperdulikan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar. Toh, pintu kamar terkunci dan kamar Sungmin sudah didesain untuk ruang yang kedap suara.

"Ka-kau... masih sempit... Min..."

"Oh kyuu~ Lebih ce-cepat! Aku mohon~"

"Teriakkan... namakuhh... Chaggiihhh..."

"K-kyuuhhh... oh Cho Kyuhyun~... lebihh... dalam~"

Desah keduanya terus menggema di setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Saat mereka mencapai klimaks, mereka bersama-sama berteriak menyebut nama yang dicintainya. Lelah dan hembusan kasar diiringi air deras dari _shower_ yang masih menyala.

"M-minnhh... ayo kita pindah ke ranjangmu saja..." ujar Kyuhyun diiringi anggukkan lemah oleh Sungmin. "Gendong~ aku tak kuat jalan Kyuuu~" pinta Sungmin lelah namun manja. Kyuhyun yang terkikik kecil dengan segera menggendong tubuh Sungmin dengan gaya koala tanpa melepaskan miliknya yang masih bersarang di hole Sungmin tanpa peduli tubuh telanjang mereka terlihat. Toh, tidak ada yang melihat mereka tidak memakai baju sekalipun.

Saat mereka sudah terbaring di ranjang kasur, Kyuhyun dengan cepat memindahkan posisi hingga posisi mereka _woman on top_. Kyuhyun mengangkat kembali pinggang Sungmin hingga saat diturunkan hole Sungmin sudah dimasukkan kembali oleh penis besar Kyuhyun.

"Oh Kyuuu~ jangan lagi..."

"Aku tak tahan Minhh... tubuhmu membuatku menginginkanmu lagi dan lagi... sekarang bergeraklah untukku Min... biarkan aku menjadi _yeobbo_mu Sayang~" desah Kyuhyun membuat libido Sungmin naik dan dengan segera bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang sambil mengiringi pergerakkan masuknya junior Kyuhyun kedalam tubuhnya.

"Ah! K-Kyuuu! Brengsek kau Cho! Ini terlalu nikmat... ooohh~" desah Sungmin tanpa henti membuat payudaranya yang besar itu bergoyang keatas dan kebawah.

"Yeah~ Aku milikmu se-utuhnya Minnhhh..." Kyuhyun dengan cepat meremas kedua payudara yang bergoyang itu dengan kasar sambil membantu pergerakan juniornya kedalam hole Sungmin dengan menggoyangkan pinggangngya juga.

Sungmin yang tak mau kalah juga mencubit dan memilin nipple Kyuhyun hingga mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah hebat.

"Ye-yeobboo~ Saranghaee~ Aku mencintaimu..."

"Na...naddo Minh... Aku Juga... mencintaimu... ~"

Dan teriakkan terakhir saat puncak mereka menggema di ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka bercinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu, mengapa Tuhan jahat pada kita?" tanya Sungmin yang berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun sambil memeluknya.

"Hmm? Maksudmu? Tanya Kyuhyun balik .

"_Ne,_ mengapa Tuhan mengirimkan perasaan cinta ini pada kita Kyu _yeobbo_? Lalu sebenarnya hubungan kita ini seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tuhan tidak jahat pada kita Sayang, harusnya kita bersyukur karena kita saling mencintai satu sama lain... hanya kau dan aku saja."

"Jika begitu... apakah aku salah mencintaimu Kyu?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Biarkan kita berdua dilumuri oleh rasa berdosa yang panjang Min... yang penting aku milikmu dan kau milikku seorang. Tidak ada orang lain" ucap Kyuhyun dengan posesif.

"Posesif" ucap Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Cup, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas sambil tersenyum, "Teruslah mencintaiku Min, maka kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang tak ada batasnya"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ya, walau Kyuhyun jauh lebih muda 2 tahun darinya, namun jika mereka hanya berdua Kyuhyunlah yang seperti lebih tua dari dirinya sendiri. Dan Sungmin menyukai sifatnya itu.

Ya, biarkan mereka terus mencintai satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Aku tak peduli dosa terus mengalir dalam tubuh ini... asalkan kau selalu bersamaku, maka tak ada kata "dosa" diantara kita..._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi _Eomma,_ pagi _Appa_..."

"Pagi–eh? ada apa denganmu Minnie? Kenapa kau digendong oleh Kyuhyun?" Tanya sang _E_omma. Tentu saja sang Ibu kaget melihat sang anak perempuan di gendong oleh adiknya? Apakah ia tak bisa jalan?

"Sungmin _Noona_ tadi terpeleset di lantai kamar mandi, dia tak bisa bangun itulah kenapa aku menggendongnya" jawab Kyuhyun. alasan yang bagus Cho, kau mana mungkin akan berkata _'Aku habis bercinta dengannya tadi malam'._

"Oh, _Eomma_ kira kalian kenapa. Yasudah ayo makan nanti keburu dingin" lega sang _Eomma_.

Saat tubuh Sungmin sudah di berada di kursi makan, Sungmin mengernyit merasakan sakit pada area bagian bawahnya kala masih belum sembuh dan masih terasa perih.

Kyuhyun yang melihat raut perubahan Sungmin bertanya khawatir, "Gwaenchana?" apa sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak usah, aku bisa kok" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban Sungmin tersenyum jail. Dengan pelan-pelan tangannya menyusup ke bawah meja makan dan berpindah menyentuh bagian vagina Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasakan pergerakkan aneh dari bawah tubuhnya segera menengok kebelakang dan melihat jari Kyuhyun masuk dan menggoyangkan di area holenya. Dengan cepat Sungmin segera menendang kaki Kyuhyun hingga raut wajah tampan itu seketika berubah menjadi raut wajah yang aneh. Sungmin yang melihan ekspresi Kyuhyun tersebut sontak tertawa dan membuat sang _Appa_ menggelengkan kepala melihat kejailan diantara mereka.

"_Kids_, berhenti bermain-main dan cepat makan sekarang. Kalian tidak ingin terlambat bukan?" tanya Tuan Cho.

Mendengar teguran sang Ayah, sontak membuat keduanya berhenti tertawa dan langsung melahap sarapan mereka. Nyonya Cho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum. '_Tetap seperti anak kecil_' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Biarkanlah ini menjadi rahasia antara kita... antara kau dan aku saja... hanya kita..._**

**_Cinta kita yang di penuhi dosa..._**

**_Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita..._**

**_Aku mencintaimu... Cho Sungmin..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_This is not End, but this is And..._**

.

.

.

Heloo! Im coming back! Hehe ini saya persembahkan oneshoot gaje binti aneh ini atas request dari Deviyanti137 yang udah lama dia minta tapi saya tunda mulu gara uts ditambah tugas saya yang keterlaluan banyaknya. Disaat menunggu Andrianiww comeback, saya akan membawa oneshoot2 aneh ini ke ffn biar rame kekeke~ maaf ya saya lama comeback maklum orang sibuk #halah dbuat Deviyanti dah tuh gue dah bikinin dah gue publish atas bayarannya terimakasih -_-

Hehe, any Review? :)

Sign,

Lee Mingkyu (Rie)


End file.
